MP2The Fall of Max Payne
by Oliverklozoff
Summary: Swearing and postal working-Rated R. But seriously, I honestly think that this sets the scene nicely for a second chapter. Please review, gotta know whether or not more chapters should be added
1. Enter Franello

Max Payne II-The Fall of Max Payne  
  
Author's Note: This plot is not based on the upcoming video game. It is something that I wrote when thinking about possible reasons for the title. Any real similarities, other than the main character being Max Payne, are entirely coincidental.  
  
The smell of coffee was beginning to make Max sick. He had smelled nothing but it for the last week and a half. He was sick of his desk job. He could remember what he Parole Officer had said.  
  
"You can only get a government job, and no smoking, drinking, drugs, unprotected sex or violence. You commit another crime, and I'll personally see to it that you get raped 5 times a day. Don't fuck around with me Payne."  
  
Just thinking about his voice made Max play in his head the bliss of putting an entire Desert Eagle clip in his chest.   
  
"Rape me, you stupid mother fucker," he said to himself as he sorted the mail, "if I had the chance, I'd rape you with my fucking Uzi."  
  
He had been out for a week and a half and already, he had broken four of the five rules he was given. But after the Valkyr incident, he was never going to do drugs again. He had, however, acquired two firearms as rock-bottom prices from one of his old contacts. He was getting ready to go back to cleaning up the streets the only way it could be done. By being the baddest mother fucker in town.  
  
He clocked out at Five O'clock, like he did everyday. He got on his bicycle and left the New York Postal Department to go to his 2 room apartment in Hell's Kitchen. Max needed his Eagle. Without it, he was like Garfunkel without Simon, he sucked. He did, however, manage to track down the baseball bat that nearly broke his skull, and ended up breaking Jimmy Niagara's.  
  
He checked his message machine. "You have 2 new messages." It was probably just the PO again, checking up on him. Or it was his mother, complaining of what a no-good son he was. But it was neither.  
  
"Payne, you stupid mothafucka, I am gonna make your white-ass bleed like a fucking period if you don't contact me. You know who this is. Call me before 9, or I'll rip out your tongue and make it give my fucking junkyard dogs blowjobs.'  
  
Frankie Franello, thinking he was a big time mother fucker. What did he know? Who the fuck did he think he was? Max felt like calling him up and challenging him to a showdown. But he was depressed, on Prozac, and needed some enjoyable entertainment. He had already shot Frankie's toes off, maybe he could make sure no more piggies would be going to town.  
  
Payne walked to Frankie's place with both guns in his pockets and approached the guard. Benny Howard was the bouncer at the time, easy to take down. Instead Max confronted him.  
  
"Benny, how the fuck have you been? I haven't seen you since you testified against me, you little dickshit."  
  
"Max Payne, you runt, why don't you take out your Uzi and I'll let you through."  
  
"Benny, you're getting forgetful in your old age." Max pulled out the Eagle as well. He didn't want trouble, yet. That was when she walked by. He instantly recognized her face, but from where? She looked at him and frowned.  
  
"Aren't you gonna say hello, or will you just leave without even a note like you did last Thursday?"  
  
Shit, thought Max. Shit shit shit shit shit. Double shit. He should've recognized little Annie Franello, they went to high school together. But he didn't. He just wanted some ass. She pointed the gun right at his love handle.  
  
"Maybe I should make sure that you don't do it to any woman again. Or, better yet, at least for me, I could tell Frankie that you fucked me. Then you'd be screwed."  
  
"Would you Annie, or would you prefer the last man who made you scream like that to have one more try?"  
  
"I suppose, Maxie, you are a bit of a specialist when it counts. Maybe we could use the ladies' room?"  
  
Max wasn't one to turn down a woman, especially one as fine as Annie. But he regretfully declined.  
  
"I'll take a rain check. I have some business with your little brother."  
  
"Now now now, Maxie, you know that he's older than me."  
  
"Who said anything about age?"  
  
At that moment, Frankie walked in the room. Max and Annie stared at him blankly.  
  
"What, is my fucking dick hanging out again. Stop fucking looking at me like that! Annie, get fucking moving and get on your fucking rounds before I lose my fucking temper! Huh?" Frankie shouted. Frankie was small, really small. But he had an even shorter temper. In fact, it seemed like he was always angry. He also had a mouth like a choirboy. "Max, I have a serious fucking problem that only a man of your know-how and genre-"  
  
"Do you even know what that means Frankie?" Max asked him.  
  
"Ok, so maybe I don't know big words. But I do know when I have big problems. And Maximus, my friend, compadre, fratello, will you fucking well help a little dip-shit in need?"  
  
"Frankie, maybe you don't understand it, but I shouldn't even be here. I could go back for ten, even twelve years. Then I'd be fucked."  
  
"Max, you do this for me, I'll make sure you can walk up to the President himself, shoot him in the foot, fuck his wife, kids, even his fucking dog, and be given the Medal of fucking Honor."  
  
"Fine, what is it?"  
  
Wanna know more, you'll have to wait until I can be bothered doing the second. But the first was fun, so it won't be long. 


	2. First it Giveth

Chapter 2-First it Giveth  
  
A cold wind blew outside as Frankie stared Max square in the eyes.  
  
"Max, you've been like a fucking brother to me for as long as I can fucking remember. I mean, you've let me slide on so many of my, ahem, legitimate businesses. But right now, I need your fucking help."  
  
Max could tell Frankie was desperate, for one thing, he swore a lot more. Which meant he was irritated. Which meant things weren't going his way. Which meant he was taking his Hail Mary with 2 seconds left and the entire franchise on the line. Max hoped he could be Frankie's Joe Montana.   
  
"Listen, Frankie, I'm gonna try and stay away from all the guns and dames that I can. So why don't you ask someone else. Try my cousin Jerry."  
  
"I tried Jerry and he's fucking dead. What the fuck am I supposed to do? Huh? Donnie Fish is gonna have my fucking balls on a fucking silver fucking platter! And you'd fucking well like to fucking well think that I'm fucking well kidding fuck...?"  
  
"Alright, tell me the gist of it. Where do I need to go?"  
  
"The Empire. He operates outta there. Now that I've told you, you need to do it. Or I'll fucking kill you."  
  
"Frankie, I don't know. It's gonna be tough. It's Donnie fucking Fish. You don't just confront Donnie fucking Fish. What did you do anyway?"  
  
"Max, I, uh, fucked up his plans of a new gang war."  
  
"How?" Max was beginning to fear, which meant he couldn't back down now. He feared it, he had to confront it.  
  
"I run the New York harbor. Well, I see this fucking Columbian drug boat and I'm thinking 'fuck Frankie, these semi-nigs are gonna try and take over the fucking drug trade.' now, you know me, I hate those fucking coke-lickers. So I gets my boys to take 'em all out before they reach the harbor. Then they board the boat, take it 30 miles out and sink it. Now what I didn't know was it was a shipment for Donnie. Not El Paso's finest, oh fuck no, but fucking AKA's, Uzi's, Shotties, fucking assault rifles, berettas, and even some fucking M-20s."  
  
"What the fuck is an M-20?" asked Max.  
  
"They call 'em Camel Planes. They are missiles with enough power to blow up a fucking building if ya hit it fucking right. Now I'm getting Annie to check and make sure Donnie isn't taking my shit from my joints, cuz that's how he starts. But she'll call if something is fucking wrong."  
  
And, as always, the phone rings. Frankie picked it up, held it to his ear for 5 seconds and quickly put it down.  
  
"Never mind, he's skipped to urban brawl. We gotta take him down and take him down tonight."  
  
Max immediately rushed towards his pieces that were on the table and got his ass down the stairs.  
  
"Maxie, wait a sec. Take this." Frankie handed him another Desert Eagle. "I know how handy you are with these mother fuckers. Take them out, I'll be with you. We're only going down a couple of blocks to the department store."  
  
Max began to run towards the store and immediately saw that Annie was hiding.   
  
"Annie, what the fuck is going on?"  
  
"Max, thank God. They've just lost it, I mean fucking gone out of their goddamn minds. I tried to stop them, but one of them stabbed me." She moved to reveal a knife in her arm.  
  
"Call over your brother and get him to take you to Doctor Mantegna, he'll take care of you.  
  
Max got up and pulled out his Uzi and his DE.   
  
"You want a piece of New York, you fucking greaseballs, go for me."  
  
He immediately picked off two of the men who were standing in fear. It was as if they had seen a ghost. Max tore through them with his Uzi. That was when things got ugly and the Italians pulled out there Lambrettas (special handguns with no safety, made by Donnie Fish, AKA, Donnie Lambretta). Max knew this was going to be tough. These guys were professionals. But he had had enough of the shit that the Italians had been giving him for the last 8 and a half years.  
  
He dropped his spent Uzi and pulled out his other Eagle. Two shots straight into the gut of one of the men and he was down and almost crying.   
  
"Annie, get the fuck outta here before they get you to!" Max shouted at Annie. He turned into an alleyway away from the gunfire and saw her run down the road to safety. He turned and fired and then got one in the shoulder and fell to the ground.  
  
"First it giveth, huh? Then I suppose you'll taketh away?" he whispered to himself while he got up.  
  
"This guy's a fucking machine, we can't fucking kill him," said one of the Italians.  
  
"Is that Max Payne?" As soon as the Italian said those two words, the men were of like a drag race. Max didn't want to pursue them, he only wanted some sleep. But he had promised Frankie. He got into the nearest car and was on his way towards them. He picked up the cell in the car.  
  
"What fucking idiot leaves his keys and cell-phone in a car." Max joked to himself. That's when he looked in the backseat at the man fast asleep. "Poor shit, probably got kicked out by his wife."  
  
He knocked one onto the windshield and fired through. The lifeless body rolled away past 34th Street. The Italians eventually reached the subway, where the ran down the stairs. Max was too tired to get out of his car, so drove it right down the steps and crashed it into the gates, creating a hole large enough to fit a man. He knew that, because the poor shit had gone through.  
  
He climbed through the windshield and walked about for a minute. "Those fuckers, they split up. Why the fuck would they be so scared?"  
  
"Ah! Where the hell am I? What am I doing in here? Oh no, my house!!!"  
  
A loud shot rang through the room. "Don't need to worry about anything now, pal." Max now knew that if he got caught, he'd be tried for the murders of the Italians, so why not make it an even 6 killed?   
  
He ran down the hall, with both guns by his side. He had the strut of the local sheriff in an old western, he was confident. "Come on now, greasy, I'll make it quick and painless if you tell me who you're with," Max was toying with them, he loved psychology like that, making the perp's brain almost fry with anxiety. Would he rat out his boss and face a quick death? Or would he face pain and torture to keep the name a secret held by the dead? Only he had the answer.   
  
Max walked up to a wall as silently as he could and swung the handle of his gun around it, smacking one of the Italians square in the jaw.  
  
"SHIT!! I can't feel my fucking mouth, it hurts to fucking talk!"  
  
"That's what a broken jaw is for, smartshit. Now, tell what you know or I'll make it worse."  
  
From around a corner further down the corridor, an Italian screamed some strange sounds and, without looking, Max shot him square in the eye.   
  
"You gonna tell me what I want to know? Or will I beat it out of ya?"  
  
Max squeezed the mess that was the Italian's jaw.  
  
Look out for Chap. 3: City in the Clouds, soon... 


	3. City in the Clouds

Chapter 3-City in the Clouds  
  
Once Max let go of the Italian's jaw, he began to speak.  
  
"Donnie Fish, he wants Frankie to know he has 10 hours to live. You know Donnie, don't ya? He's in the City in the Clouds over there. That's all I know, Max, all I know."  
  
Max turned his head and frowned, he hated killing like this, in cold blood. But he made a promise. The shot echoed throughout the station. There was no way he had survived. Max took the body and dumped it far down the rails of the subway. By the time this is found, Max thought, I'll be 6 ft under.  
  
Max walked out of the subway and over the poor shit's body. Not a single look of regret, only of the ever present smoothness that engulfed Max Payne. He began his long walk.  
  
"The City in the Clouds, only those with wings fare well, too bad I'm a fallen angel." Max loved to speak poetically to himself. But instead of going straight to the Empire, he walked back to Frankie Franello's place.   
  
"Frankie, it's going down tonight. I'm already on the news as the suspect, so I'm gonna need 4 other men and a shit-load of guns. A nice car might help."  
  
"Maxie, your wish is my fucking command. Now, you gotta be all stealthy-like, cuz these mother fuckers will kill ya without thinking fucking twice. Maxie, look at me, don't fuck this up, cuz now it's both our asses. You fucking hear it, fucking both of those fucking buns of steel. Don't fucking fail me, please. I fucking beg of you, don't fucking fail."  
  
Frankie was getting soppy, Max didn't like it. "Shut the fuck up Frankie, it'll be over by morning. The question is, can you get me safe passage to a fucking island in the sun. I can't return, this is it. The fucking end of Max Payne in the US, this is my final act."  
  
Frankie looked like he'd been grabbed in the balls when Max said that. He was physically shaking. Frankie had never been without Max to rely on. He knew Max was serious, too.  
  
Max took a pill to ease the pain of his gun-shot. He was patching it up in the bathroom when Annie came in.  
  
"So, Max Payne does bleed, who'd have known it?"  
  
"It's not bad, the pills keep the pain away. I managed to pull the bullet out."  
  
"How?" she seemed to actually care about Max. No one cared about Max ever since he was framed for his wife's murder. And Max knew she cared, and it scared him, because he cared for her too. For the first time in nearly 9 years, he had something to live for. It was a bad sign. He couldn't take chances. Unless it was a false alarm. That's when she said.  
  
"Just, try not to get hurt, huh Max? Can't have you getting hurt anymore."  
  
That was it, he was fucked, he couldn't risk his ass if someone cared about him that much. But he had to. He made a promise.  
  
They started to load the equipment into the car when Frankie came out of the building.  
  
"Listen, I know about you and Annie. I don't wanna stand in your way. She's all grown up now, and there's no man I'd rather see her with. Just don't fuck it up."  
  
They made their way towards the building as quickly as possible. They stopped and laid down their plans.  
  
"Alright, Reggie," Max was in charge for obvious reasons, "I want you to stay behind the car and make sure Johnnie and Paulie make it up the first set of stairs. Use the snipe. Jackson, you and me are going in the main entrance. Knock out any security guards, kill any of Donnie's boys. This is it, lets get to it."  
  
They went to their necessary positions as Max gave the all clear to go. Johnnie and Paulie started to clime the walls, avoiding whatever windows they could. They had a long trek to go, over 250ft, but Donnie's office was even farther up.  
  
"Donnie's is the last executive floor, that's where we'll be in less than 40 minutes. He leaves through the service elevators. That's where we hit him.  
  
The plan was going smoothly until a security guard alerted Donnie's henchmen to Max and Jackson's position. They had to break his neck and quickly ran into the closest hiding spot. The henchmen found them and knocked them out quickly. Meanwhile, Johnnie and Paulie had reached the first staircase only to find Max's Uzi lying on one of the steps.  
  
"This don't look good Paulie, I think we're fucking fucked. I mean proper fucked, straight up the ass, no protection, no lubrication."  
  
"You sound like an experienced man in this position, call up Reggie see if he can tell us anything."  
  
Just as Johnnie called up Reggie, they heard a large explosion. Johnnie hung up. As he did, it rang.   
  
"It's Reggie, how the fuck can he be calling us?"  
  
Johnnie picked up the phone. A familiar voice came from the other end.  
  
"It's fucking over, dickwipes, Max and Jackson are captured, Reggie's been strung up by his balls, and you guys are fucked. In fact, let's call it proper fucked. No lube neither." The man ended with an evil laugh, the type that makes you shit yourself.  
  
"What the fuck Johnnie, who was it?" Just as Paulie finished talking, Johnnie got one in the head from far out. "Johnnie, Johnnie!! What the fuck, man? What the fuck happened, JOHN-" Paulie got one in the jugular. He struggled for air, and eventually gave up. 


	4. Hello Dolly

Chapter 4-Hello Dolly  
  
Max came to with a headache like he had after his bachelor party. He tried to stand up, that was when he noticed the shotgun at his head. He wasn't scared, and he showed it.  
  
"Hey, fudgepacker, why such a big gun, compensatin' for something?" The man rose to his feet and cocked the shotgun. "You cock stuff pretty well, does you boyfriend like it."   
  
The man was about to shoot when another man came out of the shadows and touched his shoulder. He was big, and had two giant cigars in his mouth.  
  
"You see, Maxamilliano, Jinny T here is a homophobe, doesn't like them candle-stick fuckers, you know? Aint that right, Jinny?"  
  
"Too fucking right boss."  
  
"Oh, ho ho ho, we gots a live one here. Clean up your fucking language, or I'll make your mama kick your ass."  
  
"Sorry, boss."  
  
Max instantly knew who this man was. He'd never met him before, never even seen him before. But he knew him.  
  
"So, pesci, how's business these days? As illegal and greasy as always?"  
  
"What am I, a fucking nigger, I don't deserve no disrespect. So clean up your act, you little shit."  
  
"Donnie, don't lose your head. And don't ever make a fucking nigger crack again or I will personally cut off your fucking balls. What the fuck did any black ever do to you, you fuck? Huh? You get your little nephew to murder my fucking wife and fucking child, so I have a reason to be racist towards you pizza-making, shit-eating, pig-fucking, meatballs. So can the fucking beans, Mario, or you'll fucking regret it."  
  
"Woah, did I do something so insult you? Say, you're not a nigger-lover, are you?"  
  
"No, I'm a grease-hater."  
  
"Oh, that's rich, that is fucking rich. After you fuck an Italian, you start making shitty jokes about us, come on!"  
  
The shotgun boy turned on the radio. Ha, Max's favorite, Louis Armstrong. The fat guy started to get up and dance.  
  
"I love this fucking tune, Maxie. Hello Dolly, this is Louis Dolly," at that point he pulled out a handgun and shot Jackson four times. "Now, Payne, let's get one thing straight, you can say whatever you fucking want in this fucking country, that's what makes it great. But it's mother fuckers like me that make it hell for mother fuckers like you. Now if you ever talk like that to me, again, I will shove hot pokers in your ass and giant icicles in your dick, I fucking well kid you not!"  
  
Max wasn't put off by it at all. He had heard phrases like that from many a man in Donnie Fish's position, so he just shrugged them off and laughed. And at that point, Max let out a chuckle that made Donnie turn red.  
  
"You think I'm fucking joking, I can show you some fucking hot pokers," Donnie spat as he shouted.  
  
"But where the fuck are you gonna get icicles in July?" Max loved to rile men like Donnie up like this, it made him feel special. "Donnie, do whatever the fuck you want, just keep an eye on your family. Little Lupino has made me pissed, and I'm gonna take it out on you." Max was shouting at himself in his head 'what the FUCK are you doing. Don't threaten the guy, that's insanity.'  
  
It was then that Donnie ran out of the room. And Max took this opportunity to knock Jinny on to his back. Max got up, jumped threw his cuffs and wrapped his arms around Jinny. He dropped the shotgun and choked. Max showed no mercy and didn't stop until Jinny stopped shaking. Now was his time to go. He picked up the gun and flipped it upside-down. It was a perfect bat.  
  
He made his way down the corridor with the cuffs still tight around his wrists. They were beginning to hurt. The drug they gave him must've completely worn away. He stopped at a corner and listened. He heard footsteps. 


End file.
